criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Karolina Bartyzel
'''Karolina Bartyzel '''was a suspect in the murder investigations of Edwina Samuel in Look Down (Case #3 of Kensington Heights), Whilomena Jerman in Education is for Life (Case #4 of Kensington Heights) and Priscilla Reffe in Take a Shot (Case #5 of Kensington Heights). Profile Karolina is a 21 year old cleaner/student. In her first appearance, she wore a yellow skirt and shirt and a green pinafore with a chemical cleaning bottle in the pocket. In her second appearance, it is noted that she is part of the university and speaks Polish. In her third appearance, it is noted that had knowledge in chemistry and has an affiliation with the university. Role in Case(s) Look Down Karolina was first spoken to when her gloves were found at Hemmingway Bridge, Karolina said that after a shift at Edwina's house, she liked to go down to the bridge and take a breath. However, inside the gloves was a small pill, and after analyses from Percius Mexatas, this pill was made to help you in university exams. Karolina was arrested for possible drug intake. Edwina's maid was spoken to when a message from her was found saying "Edwina, I quit! You're a complete joke!". Karolina said that Edwina paid her under minimum wage, and Edwina's house was enormous, so it took her forever to clean the house. And as Edwina was getting older, she required more help. Karolina needed money to save her mother who had lymphoma. Karolina was found innocent when Sonya Burton was found guilty. The team spoke to Priscilla Reffe, the headmistress of St. Hilda's University, she said that someone had broken into the university, and had stolen the records of the latest exams, the team searched around, and found them. Brynn Wylfire worked out that Karolina had stolen the records. Karolina did this because she knew she had done appallingly on her exam, and didn't want to spen the rest of her time cleaning, so she stole the records in an attempt to change them, and put them back, but Priscilla noticed. Karolina returned it after she was fined. Education is for Life In the midst of the investigation, Karolina was brought in. She was one of Whilomena's students, she said that Whilomena had been a great teacher, and had always helped her learn English when she moved from Poland. Later, an angry e-mail on Edwina's computer was found, ordering Karolina to "go back to her own country". Karolina was spoken to about this, Karolina said that although the abuse she got from Whilomena was severe, she still didn't hate her. The way people are raised in Belfriar is very conservatively, so she didn't blame her. Karolina was found innocent once again when Robert Addams was found guilty. Then, the team spoke to Karolina, who said that some notes she had made about her studies. She was sure they had been stolen. The team looked around the lecture hall, and found them under a seat. They returned them to Karolina, she thanked them. Take a Shot Karolina was spoken to in this investigation after she was found loitering outside the science lab at St. Hilda's where Priscilla Reffe had been murdered. Karolina was completely and utterly shocked to find out that Priscilla was dead. She said that all the students respected her, and that there was no one who she could think of that would want to hurt her. Karolina was spoken to again when her hair was found on one of Priscilla's most prized teacups. Karolina said that after Priscilla had phoned the police after she changed her grades, Karolina felt vengeful, and although it seemed petty, Karolina stole a few of Priscilla's hundreds of teacups, she had to put one down as she came in and Karolina had to escape out the window. Karolina was found innocent when Zsa Zsa Cardining was found guilty of killing Priscilla. Case Appearances * Look Down (Case #3 of Kensington Heights) * Education is for Life (Case #4 of Kensington Heights) * Take a Shot (Case #5 of Kensington Heights) Navigation Category:Characters in Kensington Heights Category:Suspects in Kensington Heights